


Aftershocks

by KaenTheDark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenTheDark/pseuds/KaenTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we saved Thedas. Corypheus is dead. what happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

The party still raged on in the main hall downstairs but Kazix was sitting out on her balcony with her legs dangling over the edge. She let out a long sigh and shifted on the cold stone, She won. The Inquisition was victorious and all her hard work had paid off. Everything was back on the right track but something was still off. She should be celebrating, happy. She just felt this hole inside her clawing back in to her chest. She was alone now. Her friends would venture off and live their own lives again and she would be left under mountains of missives and nobles who only wanted something from her. Her life seemed empty once more as it did before she went to the conclave. The inquisition and defeating Corypheus had given her life purpous and direction. Now what? She looked out over the horizon and sighed once more. She laughed at herself with a half hearted smile crossing her lips. She just saved the world and now she was sitting on a balcony wallowing in self doubt.

 "I am such a fool..." she whispered to no one as she wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes. Warm gloved hands snaked around her waist and pulled her against cold chest plate. She gasped at first but his unmistakable scent and the softness of his grasp made her relax."Your going to make me fall one of these days if you keep sneaking up on me while im sitting here. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her collar bone.

  " I would never let you fall." she could feel his smile on her skin and it warmed her, quelling the ache inside." I see no fool when I look at you. Only the perfect warrior that I am fortunate enough to call my own." He kissed up her neck and gently turned her head to face him and pressed his lips lovingly on hers. She could never have made it through the last months without Cullen. He had become her everything. He was her rock and her pillow, her heart and her soul. Cullen was all she ever needed to shake off the darkness of her life.

 " My Commander.." she whispered on his lips as she closed the space between them once more kissing him with renewed passion. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. when they finally parted he smiled when she giggled at him." I love you, Cullen." her passionate tone made him flush and he picked her up in his arms.

 "I love you too." he whispered in to her ear as he walked in to her room carrying her to the bed. He placed her down gently and kissed her once more. "Whats on your mind? you seemed distracted and you left your party quite early. Josephine thought you didn't approve of her party planning skills." Cullen chuckled softly as he removed his armor and boots leaving him only in his pants sitting on the edge of her bed. Kazix faltered a bit at his question leaving her with that sad far away look that she often had when she thought no one was looking. Cullen knew this look well and always tried to keep it from overtaking her usually warm smiles. He moved to sit cross legged on her bed and she quickly squirmed over to lay her head in his lap. She looked up at him studying his stubble and his scar that she found so incredibly attractive. He ran his fingers through her hair and softly caressed her cheeks alternating between her soft hair and velvet skin.

 "What happens now?..." She trailed off as she caught one of his hands and kissed his palm. He smiled at her with his golden brown eyes that always warmed her heart.

 " Whatever we desire." He said quietly as he leaned down to kiss her softly. " We can do what ever your heart desires." She wrinkled her nose up at him as she thought about what she would do, if she could do anything. Cullen laughed at her thinking face and resumed playing with her hair.

  " I'm not sure what I want to do. I feel like I lost my direction now that I have no enemy to hunt. I'm a warrior with no target."

 "You cant think of it as just fighting your way through life. Think about... I don't know, in 5 years what will you be doing?"

  " Fussing over a little you" she blurted out her response while tracing the lines on his palm. when she realized what she said she  immediately regretted it. The shock of her own words written all over her face. Cullen stopped and looked at her with his mouth slightly open. She sat up with her red waves falling over her shoulders." I.. um.. What I meant to say--" She was cut off by his lips crashing in to hers. He kissed her with such passion she thought she would explode. She kissed him back with all the love she had for him passing between them. They slowly parted and he pressed his forehead against hers with his hands resting on her cheeks.

 "You honer me with such thoughts." He pressed his lips to hers softly. "I can think of no better future." He smiled against her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her down beside him. They wrestled the covers out from under them and curled up beneath them. 

 She loved the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. She rested her head on him and ran her fingers softly up and down the lines of his chest. 

 "You are my everything, Kazix. I could never have done this without you." She giggled at this as she listened to his heart beat calmly in his chest. 

 "You? Heh. It's me that needed you." She glanced up at him while his hand moved slowly across her back and shoulders." I know you think I'm this strong force the plowed through our enemies but...If you hadn't been here for me.. I could have never defeated Corypheus" He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

  "You saved me from myself. From the Lyrium. You showed me that I could be happy again, That I didn't need to suffer for the rest of my life." He pulled her up to him so he could kiss her again. " I love you. You are the light in the darkness that is my world. Because of you I don't need to be alone anymore and I will never let that go. I will never let _you_ go." Her lips found his again as she wrapped her arms around him. She had no words for how much she loved him but she could show him how much she cared. She moved on top of him , straddling him as their embrace became more heated. His hands moved over her body quickly removing any clothing that hindered him. He hungered for her skin on his. This night was theirs and nothing could hinder that.


End file.
